henry_danger_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Return Of The Toddler
The mysterious guy on the phone with Dr. Minyak is a grown up plump man wearing the attire of a toddler known as Toddler. Toddler then calls his pal Van Del who then calls back the Wall Dogs and recruits more members for the Wall Dogs. Toddler then decides to create a baby oni demon machine and create an army of baby oni demons to conquer the world. Meanwhile back at the school, Charlotte, Jasper everybody else at the school gets nervous because of fears about Henry's parents realizing that he is gone which could involve the police and Henry's parents taking him out of the school and locating him somewhere 'safe' from him which could be a military school. Then their worst fears have been conformed when Mr. and Mrs Hart have arrived with Piper Hart and Sellview's Police Officers who begin to interigate people about Henry's disapirance. Charlotte and Jasper leave to avoid interigation to get to the base and Capain Man knocked out with a note with a Python logo on it saying if you want to see your friend again then sign up for the fight tournament located in a Island east of the Middle East. The gang heads towards the shipyard and they run into the Wall Dogs who hired 6 teenage assassins 1 guy from Romania who is a guy who has mid-length blonde hair going down to his lower back wearing a black hoodie, black sweatpants and black cowboy boots with a bandana over his face, 1 guy from North Philidelphia who is an African American kid who is wearing a beanie, skull mask, tank-top, cameo pants and boots with spikes, 1 guy from Russia who is a young bulky man who is wearing a ninja mask with a leather headband, shirtless with fur coated pants, a bull cloak and boots, 1 girl from from Vietnam who has short black hair going down to her neck who is wearing a red spandex jumpsuit with a golden star on the front, 1 guy from Saudi Arabia who is wearing a samurai helmet with a Jihadist hood and red cameo pants and black boots and 1 girl from China who has long jet-black hair which is pinned into a spiky pony tail with the rest of her hair going down in bangs wearing a red leather picoat with a black long skirt with golden stars on it with spiky cowboy boots. The wall dogs and their new teenage members ready themselvses to fight Jasper and Charlotte who they believe interfiered with their plan in serving their boss in planning the tournament as they get Captain Man and load him in the ship as Henry's parents seen in a portal they used are seen knocked-out. Charlotte and Jasper get mad and try to get on the ship but then a guy with a red mohawk with an all white left eye wearing a black leather jacket, purple sweatpants, and boots blows a rasberry at them as the Wall Dogs and their allies with the guy jump on the ship. Then Toddler kidnaps Jasper and Charlotte and runs away with them as he takes over Swellvile and turns everyone's clothes into baby clothes and brainwashes them into becoming toddler slaves building evil toddler themed weapons.